Always a Bad boy
by Glitter101
Summary: Ally is a A student, never late, always follows rules, and never talks back. Austin is the complete opposite. Now Austin in order not get expelled has to spend time with Ally who is supposed to be 'good influence' on him. But will Ally be the one to get influenced by Austin?
1. Chapter 1

Austin Pov

I was sitting in class on my phone not caring what the teacher says. I was rich, I didn't need to know all this stuff. My life was covered. So, I decided to text Dez.

**Austin/**Dez

**Hay, wht r u doin?**

Im in class

**Wanna ditch school?**

When?

**After class. We can go watch that new horror movie? **

Sorry but my parents found out i've been ditching

**So, what's one day more...**

Im serious Austin. Maybe some other day.

I had no time to answer because the teacher took his phone away. "Austin, go to the principal's office." She told me. I just rolled my eyes and walked out. I really didn't care if I got sent to the principal's. I go there almost every day. I was on my way to his office when I bumped into someone. She had Brown hair with light highlights. I recognized her from some of my classes. She was really cute. But she was one of those good girls. Not that I cared. Lots of girls already through themselves at me.

She bent over to pick up her books giving me a glare. "Can't you look where your going." She said.

"How do I know that you didn't bump into me on purpose." I told her with a smirk.

"Like I want to." She told me. "I'm just going to get something that I forgot in the principal's office."

"Then I guess we're going to the same place. I'll walk with you." I said. She just rolled her eyes and continued walking. I just followed her. I knew that she didn't like me witch was actually hard to believe. I mean, come on, I'm Austin moon.

When we got to the principal's office he gestured us to come in. "Can I help you two?" He asked us.

"I got sent out by the teacher from math class." I said. The principal didn't look surprised.

"What are you doing here Ally?" He said now turning to her. Ally, that was her name. Cute.

"She got sent out too." I answered for her. She elbowed me and gave me a look.

"No I didn't. I forgot my book here." Ally said. The principle opened a drawer and took a book out that had a big A on it. Ally took it and walked out the door. He turned to me and and crossed his arms.

"This is the fourth time you get sent to my office this week Austin what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked me.

"That maybe you should get teachers that can handle me." I said.

"If you don't start shaping up I'm going to have to expell you." he told me. I couldn't get expelled. My parents don't about everything i've done. I'll be dead.

"You can't expell me. Please." I said. The principal looked surprised by the way I reacted. I would have laughed at the look on his face if it wasn't for the circumstance.

"I wont expell you, but you have to start changing your attitude." he said.

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't know the first thing about being good." I told him trying to find an excuse.

"Why don't you have a role model. Someone to show you right from wrong. And to help you." He said. A role model, really? What's next. I was about to protest but I knew that I wasn't going to win so I just decided to go with it.

"Like who?" I asked. Whoever I'm going to be paired up with is big. I can't be seen hanging around a guy that has big glasses, has allergies to a lot of stuff, and is a loser.

"I think that maybe I should pair you up with one of the best students I have." He said.

* * *

Ally pov

I was in class taking notes on what the teacher was saying until I got called to the principal'a office. I wonder what for. I walked inside and saw that Austin was still there. He gave me a smile when he saw me. I looked over to the principal to know what was happening.

"Please sit down Ally."

I sat down next to Austin who still had a small smirk on his face. Why is he so happy? It was scaring me.

"Ally I called you down here because I need you to do something for me. Austin here is about to get expelled unless he changes his attitude. Well, I figured that it might be easier for Austin if he had a role model. Someone to show him. I called you here because I want you to be his role model." He told me.

I turned to Austin and he gave me a wink. I couldn't do this. Austin was way too stuck up and annoying.

"With all respect sir, why me?" I asked.

"It would be easier for Austin to take advise from someone he knows instead of a complete stranger." He told me. "Helping a student out will also be good on your college application."

I had to think about this. What if he can't change. I don't even think he is going to change, probably just when the principal passes by. But then again, I do like a challenge and if I do this I have another thing to put on my college application. Maybe I will do it.

"Alright, I guess I could help out Austin." I said.

"Great, I'll just change your classes and you'll be free to go." He said. He started typing stuff on his computer and started printing them. When it was done we got out and left.

Austin pov

I was walking through the hallway heading to our next class. "So what do you like to do?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"That hurts Ally. If we're going to be spending lots of time together we have to at least know each other better." I said. She sighed and stopped walking and turned around to look at me.

"Then you go first." She said. With a bored face.

"Well...My parents own a large company, I live in a mansion, I love pancakes, and I love music like it was my life." I said. "Your turn."

"Well, My mom is a researcher and my dad own a music store at the mall. I love pickles and I also really love music." She said.

"What do you play, because I can play almost everything. I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." I said.

"Can not"

"Can so"

"Can not"

"Can so"

"Can not"

"Why don't we go to your music store and I'll prove it. Loser has to buy the other lunch."

Ally thought about it but accepted. "Deal" she said.

Ally pov

Austin wasn't have bad. Maybe just misunderstood. Wow, did I just defend him?

"Ally, maybe we should get to class before they think I kidnapped you." Austin said breaking my thoughts.

"So, does this mean We're friends?" Austin asked Putting an arm around me.

"Don't get your hopes up." I said pushing his arm away.

Maybe this isn't such a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin pov

Ally and I were walking to science class. When we walked inside everyone looked at us. She was a nerd and I was the most popular guy in school. I gave the teacher a note that the Principal told me to give to her explaining the situation. I sat with Ally in the back of the room witch was good because I didn't feel like listening. Ally on the other hand was paying attention to every single word. I decided since I don't have my phone that I would pass notes.

**Austin/** _Ally_

**Hay Ally. **

Austin passed the note to Ally. She read it and rolled her eyes.

_Do your work. I unlike you am trying to learn. _

Austin gave a small chuckle when he read it.

**Don't you ever have fun? **

_I can have fun. But right now i'm trying to learn._

**Your boring.**

_Am not!_

**Are too. **

_This is getting nowhere, leave me alone before you get me in trouble. We'll talk later._

**Feisty.**

_Whatever._

I saw the teacher coming his way and he quickly hid the note.

"Austin, would you like to show the class how you solve the question on the board." The teacher said looking at me.

"I would but, isn't that your job?" I asked her. I herd a couple of kids laugh and I smiled. She was about to say something but the bell rang. Saved by the bell.

I got my stuff and walked out until I felt someone punch me. I turned around and saw Ally.

"Hay that hurt." I told her.

"That's the point stupid." Ally said. "If you don't want to get expelled then you have to stop that. You can't talk like that to the teacher." She said.

"Sorry mom." I said sarcastically. She tried to look angry but it wasn't working. I knew she wanted to laugh too when I was talking to the teacher. "Come on let's go to lunch." I said taking her hand and dragging her around the hallway. I finally let go when we reached the cafeteria.

Ally pov

I walked over to a table where my two best friends sat. Austin wanted me to sit with him but I told him that we should just spend lunch with our friends. He left and I sat with my friends. There's Trish. I've known her forever. We even live next to each other. Then there's Lucy. She is really quite and shy but tough when she needs to.

"Hay Ally, why were you with Austin?" Lucy asked.

"The Principal said that I might be good influence on him. It's that or he gets expelled." I said.

"Why didn't you just let him get expelled." Trish said.

"Trish! I'm not letting get expelled. He's not even half bad." I said before I Felt a paper plain hit my head. I opened it and started reading it.

_Hay are you going to eat your big cookie?_

_ -A_

Ally looked at Austin with a 'really?' face. He just smiled and walked over to her.

"You can't just walk over to me instead of throughing an airplane at my head?" I said. He pushed me over and and sat next to me.

"So who are they?" He asked taking my cookie.

"These are my two best friends. Trish and Lucy." I said. Lucy just put her head down and Trish gave Austin a glare. She never liked him. "Shouldn't you be with your friends." I asked.

"Don't worry i'm just here for your cookie. We're ditching and going to the beach. Wanna come with?" Austin asked.

"Sounds tempting but, no." I said. "And you can't ditch. Your supposed to change remember." I said.

"Come on." He said in a winy voice.

I just gave him a look.

"Fine." He said.

He left leaving me alone with Lucy and Trish. They just looked at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" I asked. They just ignored me and went back to their lunch. I Got up to make sure I wasn't late for class. I went to my locker to get the stuff I needed when someone closed my locker. I turned around and saw Austin. Figures.

"What do you want Austin." I asked.

"Your my 'good influence' remember. And you that means your stuck with me." He said. I just ignored him and walked in the other direction. "Hay don't act like your not happy about it." He said. I just smiled and kept walking.

Austin pov

Finally school is over! It felt like forever. I saw Ally coming out and walked up to her. She seemed to have opened up to me a little but only a little. Now if I can just teach her to have fun.

"Hay Ally." I said. "Want a ride home?"

"No it's ok. I'll just walk." She said. Is she seriously choosing walking over me giving her a ride?

"Sorry, but let me say that in a different way. Come on i'm giving you a ride." I said.

"I said i'm ok Austin. Really, you don't need to give me a ride home." She said. Man she can be stubborn as hell sometimes.

"Fine, then let me take you to the mall. We did make a bet." I said.

"No" She said. This is getting annoying.

"That wasn't an option." I said grabbing her arm.

"Austin let me go!" She yelled. She started trying to pull away. I decided to do just pick her up. She started to around but I was much stronger than her. "Put me down! Put me down!" She yelled.

"Alright." I said putting her in the passenger seat of my car. Before she could leave I locked the door and closed it. I got in the driver seat and looked at her. She didn't look too happy. "What?"

"This is kidnap." She said. I laughed and just started driving.

"Not when i'm letting you go when we get to the mall." I said. "Loosen up. your too serious." I said.

"I am not! I can be perfectly fun." She said crossing her arms.

"Right, whatever you say." I said. When we got to the mall Ally led me to a music store that was called sonic boom. When we walked inside Ally approached a man and gave him a hug.

"Hay dad." Dad? great, just great. Dads are always protective.

Ally came to me with two trumpets. "Here." She said. I took them and smiled. I started playing them at the same time and Ally's face dropped. When I was done I handed them back to her.

"You should see the look on your face." I said laughing. "Looks like you ow me lunch." I said.

"Fine, come on." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to the food court. We were eating pizza. When we finished I decided that it was time for me to go home.

Ally pov

I was walking with Austin to his car.

"We should do this more often." He told me.

"Yea without you having to kidnap me." I said. He turned around and grabbed my arm and pulled me close. My heart started to beat fast.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He asked.

"I'm going t-to tell t-the principal to expel you." I said. He got closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"You like me to much to do that." He said and then walked away. I was left there red and frozen.

What. Just. Happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally Pov**

I was walking in school with Lucy and Trish by my side. I had been distracted all morning thinking about Austin. He has been a jerk and probably teased every kid in school but there was something about him. Something that didn't let me think straight. Maybe it was his hair and how it was so perfect, or his eyes that just look so friendly, or-snap out of it Ally! You're not supposed to like him you're supposed to teach him!

Maybe I was starting to have feelings- no. I don't have feelings for Austin Moon. He is just another spoiled kid that liked to hurt other people's feelings. Keep remembering that.

I was broke out of thought when Lucy started shaking me. I turned around and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I was asking you wanted to go to the movies later with me and Trish." Lucy asked me.

"Umm, yeah. What time are we going to meet up?" I asked her.

"Alright, what's wrong with you? You have been distracted all morning." Trish said.

"I haven't been distracted. I'm just thinking about things." I said. They both raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What kind of things are you thinking about?" Trish asked.

"You don't need to know that. It's my business and besides it's nothing really that important. You guys don't have to worry about it." I told them.

When we reached my locker I waved goodbye and started taking my stuff out. I was about to close it but then I felt an arm around my shoulder that scared me. When I turned around I saw Austin behind me with a smile.

"Hay" Austin said backing away a little.

"Are you ready for class?" I asked and turned away quickly looking back at my locker. I knew he was confused by the way I reacted but I couldn't help it.

"Yes I am, but there's like 17 more minutes before class. Can't we do something, i'm showing up to class early." Austin said. I knew I couldn't convince him so I did the only thing I could think.

"Do whatever you want but i'm going to class." I said. I started walking but then him arm grabbed me and he pined me to the locker. Thank God no one was in the hallway or everyone would be starting at us. I tried to break free but he was just too dam strong.

"What's the deal? Your trying to avoid me and don't think I don't see it." He told me. His face was only inches from mine making me blush like crazy.

"I-i'm not trying to avoid you." I said.

**Austin Pov**

"I-i'm not trying to avoid you." Ally said.

"You're lying to me Ally. I may not know you for long but I do know that you're bad at lying." I told her. I could tell that she was blushing a little. She looked so cute.

"Austin can we just go." Ally said trying not to look at Austin.

"Not until you tell me why you wanted to avoid me." I said. She looked like she was about to tell me but then I felt someone shove me away. I turned around to punch whoever thought of doing that but it was one of Ally's friends. I think it was Trish.

"What's your problem?!" I asked her angrily.

"Don't mess with my friend or you'll be sorry." Trish said. Was she really threatening _me._

"I wasn't doing anything. Right Ally?" I asked looking past the latina.

"Right. We were just...talking." Ally said. Trish walked over to Ally.

"Are you serious Ally. Why are you taking his side?" Trish said.

"I'm not taking his side." Ally said. I was about to say something but the bell rang.

"Look, as much as I would like to keep talking, we have to go. Ally hates being late." I said taking Ally's hand and walking to our class. We had science so we have tables with two seats in each. I could tell that Ally wasn't herself so I gave her some space. I sat next to some random guy and Ally sat with one of the biggest nerds I know. His name was Luke. Or as people call him nerdy Lukey. He kept talking to Ally and she seemed to enjoy it. I don't know why but that made me mad. They were laughing and looking as if they were making jokes. Finally I couldn't take anymore and I sent her a text.

**Austin/**_Ally_

**Jeez Ally, quit flirting with your little boyfriend.**

_He's not my boyfriend! And what do you care?_

**...I don't**

_Then leave me alone._

**Why would I?**

_What's your problem?_

**What's your's? At least i'm not ignoring you. Why are you ignoring me anyway? **

_..._

**You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come sit with me instead of nerdy Lukey.**

_Why would I do that?  
_

**Umm...**

_We'll talk after class._

I looked down at my phone and then back at Ally. How could she stand sitting with him. A saw him turn around and look at me as if he won. I was about to show that little nerd who was in charge.

**Ally Pov**

I looked at Austin and he didn't seem too happy. I wonder why. I didn't want to pay too much mind and decided to just do my work. Luke insisted on helping and I really couldn't say no.I know he's had a crush on me since 5th grade but I never thought of him in that way. After class Austin approached me and Luke. He gave Luke a look that made him nervous.

"Ally I have to get some stuff from my locker i'll meet you outside." Austin told me. I nodded and left. Luke had to leave too since he wanted some extra time to study. I decided to just wait outside where Austin said we'd meet.

**Austin Pov**

I walked out behind the school with three of my buddies. I knew that little nerd Luke would be out here studying. I walked up to him and threw his books on the ground.

"Don't do this, I really don't want to go through this again." Luke said.

"What are you going to do about it? Cry about it to your mommy or go running for a teacher since you're scared." One of my friends said. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Aren't you on probation?" He asked me.

"Who said I was here for trouble?" I asked.

"Then what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I came to warn you." I said.

"Warn me about what?"

"I know you like Ally. I just thought I'd tell you to not get too close." I said. "It would be terrible if one of you got hurt."

"Don't even think about hurting Ally, Austin. She has done nothing to you. And i'm not scared of you. You can't tell me who I can't be with." Luke said. That got me really pissed. Who does he think he is, talking to me like that.

"Look, back off ok. I'm not going to hurt Ally or you. But I can't say the same thing about my friends here." I said.

"Why don't you want me close to Ally anyway. Do you like or something?" Luke asked.

"And what if I do? Do you have a problem with that?" I asked grabbing Luke by his collar neck.

"Only that guys like you only want to use girls then dump them like trash." Luke said. If I was already mad then I got even madder. He was really getting on my nerves.

"You know nothing about me so why don't you just back off and leave Ally alone." I said throwing him on the ground.

"No" He said.

I looked at my friends and they nodded walking towards him.

"It doesn't matter what you say. She's mine and don't you forget it." I said before I started walking away. I turned around for a second and saw me friends punching and kicking Luke who was on the ground. Sure maybe I was a little hard on him but I had to make it clear that Ally was mine. Yup I admit it.

I am falling in love with Ally.


	4. Chapter 4

_After school_

**Ally Pov**

I walked out of school with Austin. He seemed really clingy today.   


"What me to give you a ride home?" Austin asked.

"Sure, let my stuff." I turned around but before I could take a step further the principal walked in front of me.

"Ally, can I see you and Austin in my office for a second." He asked. I looked at Austin then back at the principal before I nodded.

Me and Austin walked side by side when we went down the hallways. When we reached his office I saw Luke sitting in a chair with a black eye. You could also tell he had a few bruzes on his arm. I was about to sit next to him but Austin quickly sat down before I could have a chance. I had no choice but to sit next to Austin. (Not that I'm complaining.)

"I think you know why I called you two here." The principal said.

"Actually sir I don't know." I said confused.

"Me me neither. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm trying to change remember." Austin said.

"Are you sure about that Austin. Because I've herd differently." The principal said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean, this boy right here came to complain to me that you beat him up. Have anything to say Austin?" The principal asked. I looked at Austin hoping it wasn't true.

"With all respect. I don't think there's any evidence that i'm the one that did that." Austin said.

The principal looked my way now. "Well, if Ally here believes you, then I will too. What do you say Ally. Do you think Austin is inocint?" He asked.

Great, now I have to choose between Austin or Luke. Luke is my best friend and all and I know Austin is responsible. I looked at Austin who had those pleading eyes. This is to hard.

**Austin Pov**

I looked at Ally hoping that she wouldn't rat me out. She turned to look at Luke before she turned back at the principal.

"I...I don't think Austin did it. There's no proof and it might be a lie. That would make Austin get in trouble for something he might not have done." Ally said. I gave her a smile even though I knew that she was going to yell at me later.

"Alright. Austin, you can go." The principal said.

I quickly jumped up and grabed Ally's hand. I started walking towerds the door But before I did I gave Luke a smirk and closed the door. After we got to where my car was Ally started giving me a glare.

"What?" I asked all inocintly.

"I know you did it Austin." Ally said. "Why did you beat up Luke?"

"First, I didn't beat up Luke it was my friends. Second, if you thought that I did it, why didn't you snitch?" I asked.

"Becouse I didn't know for sure. Why didn't you tell the principal that it was your friends?" Ally said.

"Cuz they're my friends. Plus, I'm the one who told them to do it." I said.

"Why would you asked them to do that?" Ally asked me. That question got me. I wanted to tell her that I like her but I didn't know how she would react.

"Because...I didn't Like the way he was to close to you." I finally said. Man it felt good to get that out of my chest.

"Why would you care if I got to close to him? I thought you didn't care." Ally said.

"I do care. I care a lot about you. I know we've only known each other for a few days but I don't care. I really like you Ally. That's why I sent my friends on him. I want him to know that your mine." I said. Ally looked serprized when I said that.

She was about to say something but I pulled her close and kissed her full on the lips before she could get anything out. It felt perfect.

**Ally Pov**

I can't belive it. I Ally Dawson am actually kissing Austin Moon. He's suprized me with the kiss but I can't say I didn't like it. I tried to pull away for the first few seconds but Austin would only pull me closer. I finally gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His lips were soft and gentle. I actually didn't want the kiss to stop but we need stupid air to breath. When we pulled away I looked at him and I could feel myself getting hot.

"Sorry." Austin said.

"Don't be. I kind of liked it." I said putting my head down so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Ally, please don't think that I'm one of those guys to just use girls to get what they want. I'm not that low. I really do like you and I just want you to give me a chance. Please." He said.

I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was being honest. He didn't look like he was playing any games or anything and he really wanted me to give him a chance.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance. But you better not be up to something." I said. He took my hands and interlocked it with his.

"I promise I won't do anything. You have my word." Austin said.

I smiled and we both got in his car as he started driving me home. I probably made a big mistake but I didn't care. What's the worst that could happen dateing Austin Moon?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally Pov**

I walked into school holding hands with Austin. Everybody was looking at us making me feel a little uncomfortable. I looked at Austin but he seemed to enjoy the attention. I think he noticed me feeling a little shy and turned to look at me.

"What's wrong Ally? Your useually exited or happy when we get to school." Austin said.

"I guess I'm not really used to all the attention." I said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. Soon they'll get used to us being a couple too." Austin said. "Why don't you just go get your stuff and I"ll meet you in ten."

"Alright, but try to stay out of trouble." I said as I walked away. When I reached my locker I saw Luke standing there waiting for me. Great just what I needed. When I walked up to him he looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"Ally can we talk?" Luke said. I really didn't want to talk to him, if Austin saw him talking to me he would freak and want to hurt him again. No matter what I would try to say to calm him down.

"I don't know." I said trying to get him to leave.

"Please, I'll be quick." Luke said. I looked around before I nodded for him to continue. "I just wanted to ask you something." Luke said.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you defend Austin? You knew he had something to do with it and you still backed him up. Why?" Luke asked.

How was I soposed to tell the guy that liked me that I defended Austin because I like him and that we're dating. I can't just go and say 'Hay I'm dating the guy that beats you up and makes your life miserable.' Right about now I wish anything would happen just to avoid the conversation.

"Ally." I herd my name behind me. When I turned around I saw Austin looking at me not too happy I was talking to Luke. Alright, when I said I wanted something to stop this conversation I take it back.

"Hay Austin, you were quick." I said.

"You're kind of inturupiting our conversation." Luke said.

"Well, I don't give a fuck, now if you don't mind, we're leaving." Austin said.

"We'll talk later." I said as I followed Austin down the hallway. Honestly, I was realived that I left, but I knew that I couldn't avoid him forever. When we were a little far away I looked at Austin. "Austin, you don't have to worry about Luke. He's just a friend and that's it." I said.

"Yea, a friend that likes you more than a friend who probably is trying to convince you to break up with me." Austin said.

"I wouldn't break up with you just becouse of what some people say, I like you, not him." I said giving him a small peak on his lips. He seemed to calm down a little.

"Alright, but I still don't like him." Austin said. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. When we reached our first class we sat next to each other. I could barely focus on what the teacher was saying because me and Austin were passing notes. I didn't really care what the teacher was saying though. Wait, is that bad? I always care what the teacher says. Maybe that's Austin influence. But taking a break doesn't hurt anyone, right?

_skip to lunch_

**Austin Pov**

When Time really went by without Ally telling me to focus on my work. She's starting to actually loosen up. When we got our lunch I convinced Ally to meet my friends. We walked to a table where they were sitting. I missed eating with them. Just a time to goof off and talk._  
_

When we sat down at the table I saw all my friends looking at Ally.

"Guys, this is Ally, she's my girlfriend. Ally, this is Dalles, Kira, Steven, and Mia. Mia's my sister." I said.

"So your the guy that Austin's been ditching us for. You must be really important, nice to meet you." Mia said.

"You too." Ally said.

"So Austin, We were talking about having a party tomorrow. Are you in?" Dallas said.

"Sure, where's the party going to be?" I asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Steven said.

"My parents are out for three days. Why don't we have it at my place. To make up for bailing on you. In fact, I'll even make sure to get the drinks." I said.

"Cool, but how are you going to get the drinks? I doubt mom and dad won't notice some drinks missing from their cabinet." Mia said.

"You let me worry about that little sis. You guys just worry on inviting people." I said.

"Alright, well the first people are me, you, Kira, Steven, Dallas, and Ally." Mia said.

"Me?" Ally said. She never got invited to popular parties. It surprised her that she invited her. But then again she was dating her brother.

"Yea, why wouldn't I invite you? Your dating my brother, I guess in a way we're friends now." Mia said.

"Exactly we're all friends now. So you guys work on the list and I'll get the rest." I said. "This is going to be an awesome party."

"Austin can I talk to you?" Ally told me. I nodded and I walked away from the table with her.

"What's wrong Ally? Everything was going fine." I said confused on why she would want to talk.

"I know but, it's just that, I don't know about the party. I've never been to a party filled with the most popular kids in school and a party that lasts until midnight on a school night. Maybe I shouldn't go." Ally said.

"Come on Ally it'll be fun. I'll stay by you the hole time. There's going to be dancing and games and drinks-"

"What kind of drinks?" Ally said cutting me off.

"Beer, shots, you name it." I said.

"Austin, I don't think I want to go where they'll be drunk kids and people trying to make me drink." Ally said. "When the party is over and they have to go home they'll probably be crashing everywhere when they drive."

"I'll make sure no one pressures you into drinking and if your that worried, why don't you spent the night in my place? Your dad wouldn't mind right?" I asked.

"My dad's out of town for a week with my mom." Ally said.

"Even better, now you can spent the night with no problem." I said. "We have plenty of extra rooms you can use. What do you say? Will you come? For me?" I hoped I said enough to convince her. She looked hesitant at first but nodded.

"Alright, I'll go." Ally said.

"Great! I promise, this will be a party you'll never forget." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally Pov**

I got a ride home with Trish and Lucy. Trish had finally gotten her driver's license and her parents bought her a car as a present. I was going to get a ride with Austin but I've been distant around them and I don't want them to think that I want to ditch them.

"So Ally, a friend of mine told me that your science teacher gave you a lot of homework. Want some help?" Lucy asked.

"What homework?" I asked. Great, it must have been the class that I didn't pay attention in. That's what I get for goofing off.

"The report you have to do on biomes. She said you had to turn it in, in two days." Lucy said.

"Did you even pay attention?" Trish asked.

"Honestly, no. I was a little distracted. I remember almost nothing about what the teacher was saying. Actually, I don't remember anything the teacher said. But is that so bad? I'm a straight A student. I doubt that not listening for one day will effect me." I said.

"That doesn't sound like you Ally. You once freaked out because you forgot your homework and know you're acting like you don't even care." Trish said. Why does she even care? It's not like it's going to affect her in any way.

"Well I realized that it wasn't such a big deal." I said.

"You sound like Austin." Lucy said.

"I do not sound like Austin." I said.

"alright, you don't need to get all defensive." Trish said.

When we finally reached my house I got out and said goodbye quickly. I got in and tossed my book bag to the side. When I sat down on the couch I got a text message.

_I'm going shopping for some new clothes for the party. Want 2 come with?_

_-Mia_

I was about to answer but then I got another text.

_Me and Lucy are going to hang out. Wanna join?_

_-Trish_

Why am I always in this position? But maybe I could hang out with Trish and Lucy. They are my best friends. But Mia and I still haven't had a chance to be around each other. It would be better if I got to know her. But then Trish and Lucy will think that I'm ditching them. Why are decisions so hard!? Alright I know what to do.

_Sorry Trish but I already have plans. Maybe some other time? No hard feelings right?_

_-Ally_

_'send'_

_Hay Mia. Sure, I need some clothes for the party too. When do you want to meet?_

_-Ally_

_'send'_

There, it's done. I left my phone in the couch and went in the kitchen to get a snack. I couldn't help but feel that Trish might be mad at me. Maybe she thinks that I don't want to be around them. I quickly stopped the thought and went back to the living room with a sandwich. I looked at my phone and saw I had two new messages.

_Don't worry, no hard feelings. Later._

_-Trish_

_My brother just gave me your address. I'll pick you up in half an hour._

_-Mia_

Well at least Trish isn't mad. Now I don't feel to bad. I went to my room and quickly got changed. I chose some small shorts with a black shirt and some flats. I grabbed the thirty dollars I had from my allowance. But maybe that wasn't enough. I went to my parents room and took out the savings jar. I took out twenty dollars and put it in my purse. I'm sure that they wouldn't miss twenty dollars. I went back downstairs and saw Mia outside. I really hope I make a good impression. I walked out and got in the passenger's seat.

"Hay Ally. Ready to go?" Mia asked.

"Ready." I said.

**Mia Pov**

Ally looked a little nervous around me. I don't know why though. Maybe it has something to do with dating my older brother.

"Alright then let's go." I said as I started to drive.

To be honest when I first met Ally I thought she was one of those girls that wouldn't even curse because they were scared to. But when she agreed to go to the party I was surprised. And my brother seems to really like her to. I never herd him talk so much about a girl. I was close to ducttaping his mouth just because he wouldn't shut up.

When we got to the mall we started walking around until we got in a store we both liked.

"So Ally, what made you want to go out with my brother?" I asked.

"In the beginning I couldn't stand your brother at all, no offence." Ally said.

"Don't worry, I know how he can get." I said.

"It started when your brother got into trouble. The principal said that if he didn't 'shape up' he would get expelled. In the end he decided to match Austin with me so that I could be 'good influence' on him. After we spent some time together I saw that he wasn't half bad. We started to get closer and eventually we started going out." Ally said.

"Wow, you're not like most girls. Some girls that dated my brother mostly said because he was cute or popular or a good kisser or tuff and stuff like that when I ask them the same question." I said. "I like you Ally, you're alright."

"Thanks." Ally said.

We talked a little longer and started trying on all the clothes we picked. I finally found a short yellow dress with a red belt. Ally found a short red strapless dress with a flower on the side.

"You look great." I said.

"So do you." She said.

"I guess we found our dresses. Let's go pay for them. We still have to find some shoes to go with them." I said.

"I don't think that I have enough money to buy some shoes. I'm already spending forty dollars on this dress." Ally said.

"Don't worry about it, my treat." I said. I wasn't the kind to buy some things for people but Ally seemed nice and I think that we could be really good friends. Even better friends than I am with Kira.

"Thanks Mia. You're the best." Ally said.

"I know, now come on." I said. We paid for the dresses and walked out talking. We decided to get some smoothies before we continued to get more energy so we stopped by the food court. Ally found us a table while I went to get our smoothies.

**Ally Pov**

I was sitting at the table playing angry birds while I waited for Mia. I heard someone sit down but I didn't look up.

"Did you get our smoothies?" I asked.

"What smoothies?" I looked up and saw Trish sitting down with Lucy next to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I told you that we were going to hang out. And I thought you already had plans. what are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"I do have plans. A friend invited me to come shopping with them. It was before you even texted me." I sad.

"Would that friend happen to be Austin? Are you cancelling on us for Austin?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not." I said. Just at that time Mia came back with two smoothies.

"Here's your mango pineapple and my raspberry smoothie." She said putting the smoothies down. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Mia, these are my friends. Trish and Lucy." I said.

"Hay, anyway, we better get going Ally. We spent so much time in that store that we barely have enough time to pick some shoes." Mia said. "And I sort of promised my brother that we would go to my house and start making the list of people. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." I said.

"Who's your brother?" Trish asked.

"Austin." Mia said. Trish looked at me and then back at Mia.

"So when did you and Ally become friends?" Trish asked.

"When Austin introduced us to Ally. I think it was at lunch time. He said that they were dating so I figured that I should get to know her better." Mia said.

"You're dating Austin?!" Trish and Lucy yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but I knew you weren't going to be happy with it so I thought that it might be better to wait." I said.

"We're your best friends. Or at least we thought we were. I can't believe that you wouldn't want us to know." Trish said. I lowered down in my seat and hung my head low. I felt like a little kid in trouble. I think Mia could tell because she got in front of me.

"Leave her alone. It's her life and she doesn't have to do anything you tell her to do." Mia said.

"It's alright Mia." I said before I turned back to Trish. "Yes, I should have told you. I just didn't know how. Please believe me. It isn't exactly the easiest thing to tell you."

Lucy put a hand on Trish's shoulder. "It's not like it's the end of the world because she didn't tell us Trish." Lucy said.

Trish looked at me and sighed. "Alright. I overreacted. Sorry and if you want to date him then that's your mistak- I mean choice." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish. Well me and Mia should get going." I said. I looked at Mia and she nodded and we left with our smoothies in our hand. They kept walking threw several stores until they finally found the perfect shoes. They paid for them and left to meet Austin a home. When they got there they saw Kira, Dallas, steven, and Austin in the living room.

"Hay, we're here." Mia said.

"You've been gone forever." Austin said putting and arm around me and giving me a peck on the lip. "By the way I'm sorry if my sister said anything that you didn't like." Austin whispered.

"What do you mean? Me and your sister got along just fine. We're really good friends now." I said.

"Really? Usually my sister doesn't like the girls I date." Austin said.

"Well, I'm not like most girls." I said.

**Austin Pov**

Ally and Mia are friends? Most of the time whenever one of my old girlfriends spent time with my sister sometimes my sister even made them cry. How did they become really good friends? Not that that's a bad thing.

"Hey when you two are done with all the lovey dovey stuff can you get over here." Dallas said. Me and Ally went to sit in the couch and I wrapped my arm around her.

"So, I invited all of the cheerleaders and told them that the invitation was not transferable." Dallas said.

"I invited the football team, soccer team and the basketball team." Kira said.

"I invited the coolest kids I could find." Steven said.

"I made sure to let the nerds know that we they were not invited. And I invited one nerd as the entertainment. " Mia said. "Is there anyone you want to invite Ally?

"No, I think that you guys got it all covered."Ally said.

"Don't you want to invite your friends Trish and Lucy?" I asked.

"They don't really like these kinds of parties. I don't think they'd come, even if I did invite them." Ally said.

"I don't like those friends of yours. They don't seem nice." Mia said.

"Not to mention that they hate me. Especially Trish. " I said.

"I talked to her. She's ok with it now." Ally said. "Look let's just focus on the party ok? I was thinking that maybe we could get a live band."

"That would be so cool. I can even sing lead." I said.

"I can play drums." Steven said.

"I can play the guitar." Dallas said.

"Perfect, we have a band." Ally said. "This party is going to be great. I can't wait!"

_**I'm excited for the party! Are you guys excited as I am? Tell me what you think in the comments. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**_


End file.
